


The princess and the cat

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Meant to be a fun dabble but here we are. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading❤





	The princess and the cat

"Princess, please this isn't funny."

"I beg to differ."

Marinette held in a giggle as she stared down at the little black cat that sat on her bed.

"So, chaton, would care to explain how in the world you ended up as a cat? Is it some kind of new power, because I don't remember Tik- uh I mean, I don't see the advantage of that."

Marinette blushed a little and looked away.

"It's not a power. Don't you think I'd be able to control it, if it was a power?"

Marinette only raised her eyebrow in response and crossed her arms. Chat Noir huffed.

"It was a curse. Apparently I pissed off some old hag and now I'm a cat."

"Mm- hmm, mm-hmm. And you didn't go to ladybug, because . . ?"

"Because she wouldn't be any help. Don't get me wrong I love her to death, but she wouldn't help. She'd probably just laugh and tell me I'm better like this."

"Well, I mean, she wouldn't be wrong. You are absolutely adorable like this."

Marinette scooped Chat up into her arms and swung him around, pressed tightly to her chest. Chat was pretty sure if cats could blush, he would be positively glowing. She set him down again and laughed, before giving him a quick scratch behind the ears. To his embarrassment, he began to purr, nuzzling into Marinette's hand. She stifled another giggle and Chat Noir pouted. Or tried to.

"So, how long are you staying like this, _chaton_?"

Everytime she said it, she put extra emphasis on chaton and Chat began to resent the nickname.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Any ideas on how to break the curse?"

"Well, maybe a quick kiss from a princess will do the trick?" Chat stretched his face up towards hers. Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved him off the bed. He fell with a loud crash and when Marinette peered over the edge, she saw him sprawled out on the floor.

"Aaw, what's the matter chaton. I thought cats landed on all fours."

"Shut up."

Chat leapt back up to her bed and gave her the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Please purr- incess."

She shoved his face a way and crossed her arms.

"I'm not kissing you. And that's final. How do you even know it will work?"

"Please princess, haven't you ever seen the princess and the frog?"

"Yes, but you're not a frog."

Chat crawled into her lap, laying his head on her arms, which were still firmly crossed over her chest. Marinette weakend at the sight of his sad face and threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine! But only once and then, you leave!"

"Ok, deal."

Chat leant forward, strangely excited. Marinette pressed a quick peck to his nose and immediately leapt back, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. A green light engulfed him and Marinette waited expectantly, ready to push Chat off her lap. But in place of where Chat should be, sat Adrien Agreste. In Marinette's lap. In her room. On her bed. Adrien waved sheepishly.

" . . . Hey, princess?"

Marinette screamed. Adrien slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"No, no, shh. Please don't scream."

Marinette tried to pull Adrien's hand away from her mouth, but he was surprisingly strong. In the end, she licked his hand, in a cheap attempt to get his hand off of her face. It worked.

"AAHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Should have taken your stupid hand off of my face."

Adrien wiped his hand on his jeans and eased himself off of Marinette's lap.

"So . . . I can see you're not taking this too well, but . . . I see this as a complete win!"

Marinette jumped off her bed and began pacing around her room. She pressed the bridge of her nose between her fore finger and thumb.

"No, Chat you don't see the problem. Of course you don't, you never did, did you? No, because if I know your identity, then you need to know mine and if you know mine than I may just have to kill you. Oh, and then there's Hawkmoth to take into consideration. You and your stupid actions. Do you ever think of anyone but yourse- "

"What do you mean, your identity?"

Marinette wipped round and stared at him, eyes wide.

"Pshh! I don't know what you're on about! Identity! Pshh!"

"Marinette? Is there something you're not telling me? Oh! I'm.sorry, I forget myself, m'lady."

Marinette ran her hand through her hair and continued pacing.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Fine! Tikki, come out now."

Nothing happened, Adrien bit back a laugh. Marinette peered over to where Tikki was hiding, next to her sat a kwami she had never seen before and Marinette supposed it was Adrien's. Tikki shook her head at Marinette and slid her hand across her neck. Marinette glared back and narrowed her eyes. She stomped over and snatched Tikki out of her makeshift bed. She thrust Tikki into Adrien's hands muttered a make yourself comfortable and practically launched herself at her desk chair. She let her head drop onto the desk and let out a strangled groan. Adrien and Tikki shared a worried glance and if you listened closely, you could hear Plagg's snickers. Adrien walked over and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair and into what he hoped was a comforting embrace. She sobbed into his neck. Her shoulders shook and her sobs wracked throughout her entire body. Adrien wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He leant away slightly, just far enough to see her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and tilted her chin upwards so that she was looking him in the eye. He leant down towards her, eyes closed and lips puckered.

"Woah! What are you doing?"

Marinette pushed Adrien away from her and took a step back. Under any other circumstances, she would have been thrilled that Adrien wanted to kiss her, but this was different. She realised she didn't love him. She hardly even knew him. What she had for him was just a silly crush, certainly not love and it wasn't fair to him to string him along like this. She knew Chat Noir, however, and she certainly didn't love him. Not romantically anyway. He was her best friend and she couldn't bare to lose him, but she didn't love him. Certainly not. She smiled apologetically at him and shrugged.

"Listen, Cha- Adrien, I don't love you."

Adrien's mouth dropped open and he gestured wildly at the posters covering her room. She smiled weakly at him and lowered her gaze.

"I- I, Adrien you are very important to me and I don't think i could ever live without you, but I don't love you. I believed that I did, but that was a silly infatuation. I realise that now and it's not fair to lead you on in such a way. I realized I don't know you like I thought I did and the you I do know I don't love. I need you and I rely on you and I would trust you with my life, but I'm sorry. Maybe one day, but it would be unfair to ask you to wait. I'm sorry Adrien."

Marinette dragged her gaze up to meet Adrien's, where she was surprised to see him smiling softly at her. He dropped a heavy hand onto her shoulder and she almost buckled under the weight.

"Marinette I will always wait for you, because, no matter what you say right now, I know we are meant to be together. I will wait for you, for a million years if I have to. Because, well because, I think I might love you even more since I found out who you are, if that's even possible. And if that means waiting for you then I will, because you are the best thing to ever happen to me."

He stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, before transforming and leapt away. She laughed softly to herself before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a fun dabble but here we are. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading❤


End file.
